Maze Runners Twist
by xXEmz223Xx
Summary: What if a girl showed up at Glade at the beginning? Ro a strong girl that must help Alby and Newt build the society known as Glade.OCxNewt Follows the books story line but starts before the books.
1. The Box

**Chapter 1: The Box **

Her first thought was the intense and bitter cold of the air.

It seemed to sting her skin and bite at her clothes. The taste of rust and sweat pumped through the room, even though there was nothing to make the smells evident. No that's not true; she herself was part of the odd smell which made her feel more fear.

She knew that what was happening was not normal. Even though she could not remember what normal was, she knew without a doubt this certainly was not it.

Her breath was hitched inside her throat and for a second she thought she was drowning. Drowning in the anxiety and chill of the metal room.

Her second thoughts where merely nothing, which had been the scariest part of her first 10 seconds of conciseness. That she could no longer remember who she was, how she looked. _Ro _she thought. No, not thought but knew. The one thing she remembers out of everything that was happening. The grinding of metal screeched through air.

The room turned abruptly throwing her to the other side of the room knocking the wind out of her lungs. _My name is Ro_ she realized after regaining her breath from the twist and turns of the room. Ro slowly got to her knees shaking with distress. She stood up on trembling legs. Suddenly the room jerked upwards knocking her to the floor again.

Her head hit the metal floor making a sickening echo. Ro grabbed her head trying to stop the pain. The pain came to a dull throb moments later. The room moved up and down. Left and right shaking her in all direction until it finally stopped.

An alarm blared and the lights around the Ro started blinking a violent red. She backed up into the farthest corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around her legs trying to comfort herself, and then it hit her. Where was she going? The chamber was moving, which meant it must have a destination. Ro felt a wave of nauseating thoughts flow over her. What had she done to deserve this, had she killed someone? Was she a murderer? No, Ro didn't feel like a killer.

The final conclusion was that she was probably going to die soon. The reason for being put where she was- was most likely a sign something bad was going to happen to her.

The alarm stopped sharply and the roof hissed and with high-pitched scream. Metal against metal like teeth grinding together sounded from above her and before she knew what was happening the roof opened, pouring light into the box that had kept her safe from whatever was above her.

**AN: Hey guys so this is the first chapter i'm sorry its super short but the next chapter will be a longer, this one was basically just explaining her time in the box. In the next chapter she will arrive in Glade! **

**Please Rate and Review it helps a lot **


	2. The Glade

**Chapter 2: The Glade **

The light streamed into the chamber which Ro huddled in. Warmth engulfed the small room making Ro feel a sense of what she assumed to be false security. The brightness blinded Ro, which added to her curiosity.

She did not want to know what lay out side of the room, but there was something that made her feel like it was home. An odd feeling of comfort seemed to lie outside. Anything seemed better than the dark cold and confined space that she had been in for hours.

Ro pulled her legs closer to her chest trying to stop the uncontrollable shaking. Forcing herself she breathed in deeply and did her best to try and have a steady breath outward. Her mind was dizzy and she knew she needed to calm down or else she may pass out. Ro rested her head on the corner of the wall unsure what her next move should be.

She was tired of being scared. _Maybe I'm all alone _but she knew that was far from the truth. Her eyes seemed heavy, like she hadn't slept in day's maybe even weeks.

**Crunch**

The sound woke her up from her daze. She could hear the soft padding of footsteps not far from her. Ro looked around the room for any weapon. Standing up she scanned the room that she only noticed till now was full of crates.

There were about 4 or 5 covered in a canvas material. Underneath boxes composed of rotting wood. It was damp and dark oak wood with plenty of moss surrounding it. Whoever….no whatever put her here had clearly meant for her to survive. The footsteps grew louder and she could slightly make out voices.

Ro felt a surge of confidence which steadied her nerves. She quickly hid behind the farthest crates. The voices and footsteps grew louder each passing second until Ro could finally hear the conversation.

"See I bloody told ya!"

"This doesn't prove anything shank face, it's probably just supplies like every other bloody box"

"This has happened with you and with me ya shank, there's got to be some kinda shank pattern"

Ro's confusion grew with each passing word. The figures moved towards the room that she occupied. Ro could slightly make out the identities of the strange voices.

One boy was tall and muscular, he seemed in charge. She felt as if he was older than her. His dark skin and hair made him look tough, but Ro could see the anxiety inside his eyes. It was as if he were an animal in the headlights. Almost like he knew everything was over.

The second boy was taller but less muscular. His fair skin and blonde hair covered up his eyes, which where a piercing sea blue. The second boy seemed the most damaged, which made her heart fall. She didn't fully understand the feeling, but she somehow remembered him.

She remembered his eyes.

He stared at the box as if it held secrets. The first boy jumped into the box landing with an echoing thud. He looked around at the crates.

"Get your shuck face down here Newt, these crates aren't moving themselves!"

The second boy-Newt shook his head suddenly and followed the First man into the box. Ro backed up slightly trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Ro saw the two pull up boxes to the surface, she knew it was only a matter of time before they found her.

She positioned herself ready to jump and tackle as soon as the box was moved. Newt sluggishly advanced towards the last box. Just as he bent down to pick it up Ro attacked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ro jumped up quickly and knocked Newt to the floor. They slid to the other side of the box tumbling. Ro tried to pin his arms down, but soon realized he was much stronger than she originally thought. He swiftly kicked her off of him. Ro fell to the other side of him but gained her composer gingerly. She stood up and sharply and hastily pinned him against the nearest wall. Rapidly her hands were grabbed from behind her.

_Damn it I forgot about him! _Ro screamed mentally. The "leader" pulled both of her hands behind her back and tightly putting her into a headlock. Ro struggled kicking and trying to get her hands free but she knew he was too strong.

Newt's surprise was still plastered on his face, although she didn't know him, she felt somewhat….. guilty for attacking him. Ro realized her mistake. She didn't want these people as enemies.

Ro felt no danger in the situation even though her brain told her being attack like this wasn't safe at all. The feel and the logic of the situation was utterly confusing her.

"Thanks Alby" Newt murmured rubbing his neck slightly. Alby nodded curtly

"You're welcome shuck face" he said in response. Even though Ro could not see Alby's face, she could practically feel the glare he was giving her through the back of her head.

"If you try anything" Ably stated "You're gonna regret it" He released his grip on Ro's neck and hands slowly. She knew that violence would turn the situation uglier than it should be.

"Thanks" Ro was surprised by her own voice. It didn't sound cold but warm and strong. Ro wondered what to say next to break the tension inside between the three of them.

"Can I get out of this box?" Ro asked quietly. She did not feel how she sounded. Her voice seemed absolutely fine, which made her feel conflicted. _I am not fine but why do I feel fine?_ Ro couldn't figure out the feeling. Ably and Newt both exchanged looks and nodded.

Ro turned around looking for a way out. A small ladder attached to the wall lead up to the surface. She slowly walked over to it, avoiding looking at Newt and Alby. She just hoped that the outside world was better than this damn box.

The first thing that Ro noticed was how green the grass was. It wasn't a mere light color, or a sickly yellow but a dark lush green. It made everything seem better made it seem more normal. But the grass was not the only thing that seemed to stick out.

Oh no the thing that was the most evident was the towering walls surrounding the large field in which she stood in. They seemed to never end, reaching high up into the sky…..or what was supposed to be the sky. Ro noticed the dull grayness seemed to illuminate the field. It was bright but there was no source of light, which perplexed her.

The walls towered above them boxing them into large area. At one of the far corners a forest which seemed to loom with darkness, to another side a small barn like building. Ro noticed it was composed of rotting wood that the crates where made of.

_Where these guys building?_ Ro's thought were confirmed when she looked around, many starts of building where either being improved or built. The buildings were in the earliest stages, with bases and starts of walls. They looked old and musty as if they would fall down at any second.

"The Glade" Alby stated sharply. He was still mad at her little attack in the box.

"What?" Ro said finally having the guts to make eye contact with Alby. His eyes seemed to soften at her response. He relaxed his arm putting them down at his sides instead of keeping them in the crossed position.

"The Glade" he broke eye contact and gestured around him "It what we call this place"

Ro nodded faintly wondering how they came up with strange name.

"How long have you been….um here?" Ro ask, she wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She felt an awkwardness being the only girl and was sure Alby and Newt could tell.

Ro wished Newt would talk more….he seemed…..friendlier. Like he could sympathize with her more, and better. But he stood silently on the right of her looking at Glade.

"Me? Two weeks….the other shanks been here a week" Alby's face hardened as he spoke. Ro realized he must have come here alone. She shook the thought of being here alone. It made sense to her why Alby was tough. It was all because he had to learn to survive quickly. Ro felt sorry for him and her expression softened. She was lucky.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Ro turned surprised that Newt was talking. She liked his voice more than Alby's. "But we need your help, to do whatever we are supposed to bloody do here" He made eye contact with her.

"So you with us?" Ro was somewhat happy that he had said those words. She nodded giving him a small smile, she didn't feel afraid anymore.

"Hey you listening?" Ably stated in a annoyed tone. Ro thoughts were interrupted "What's your name greenie?"

"Ro…..my name is Ro" and for a second Ro thought she saw recognition in Newt's eyes.

**AN: Hey people so I'm sorry if the timing for the box stuff I know the people are supposed to come every month but I changed it for the three founders of Glade (Newt Alby and Ro) The next chapter will be about the Maze and the Grievers after that I may just a time skip.**

**I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy all rights go to James Dashner. I only own the character Ro.**

**Please Rate and Review **


	3. The Dark

**Chapter 3: The Dark**

The introductions were short lived and Alby quickly put Ro to work. The Glade was a mess and Ro knew that it needed to be functional soon, or else their lives would be short lived. The plan for The Glade was a complex system of sections. Each section had a designated job and building that accompanied it. Some buildings were already built which had perplexed Ro.

When she asked where they came from Alby gave a shrug. Alby never told her anything, though she pestered him constantly. Frankly he was extremely annoyed with her. There were so many questions to construct from The Glade and so little answers it made her infuriated.

Ro pulled the canvas cover off of the box, placing it to her side. The box had a removable lid that lifted with ease. Inside were two dozen bottles of water and two wool blankets. Ro dug around looking for anything else that might be useful. Alby had instructed her to inspect the crates that came from the box.

"Ow" she exclaimed sharply, yanking her hand away from the box. She examined her hand and saw the long cut across the top of her hand. The cut ran along the middle of her thumb down to the top her wrist. The wound wasn't deep but blood trickled from it.

"Here" Ro looked up to see Newt in front of her. He held out a piece of cloth that was ripped from the bottom of his shirt. She smiled faintly, it made her feel special somehow but she didn't understand why.

"Thanks" The past couple hours had been awkward for everyone. Ro imagined that it would be this way for a while, but hoped it wouldn't last long. Newt sat down beside her looking ahead at the large wall. The sky seemed to be dimming quickly, and the wall cast a large shadow around The Glade.

Ro placed the fabric on the ground and placed her hand down on top of it. With her free hand she tried to tie the cloth around. She crossed the pieces trying to keep them still while tying but each time she tried they fell down. Newt crossed his legs and turned around to face her.

"Let me help" he picked up the cloth from the ground and tied it tightly around Ro's hand. He gently smoothed the cloth around the wound. His hand lingered on hers and he looked up at her. Ro stared at him. She couldn't figure out how she felt. There was a silence between them as they looked at each other.

It felt right, like something they had done before. But she couldn't remember, which was the most terrifying and frustrating part. Ro could feel the missing parts, missing memories, but couldn't fill them. It was like starvation inside her head. An ache that she couldn't cure. But Newt dulled it, made her stop wondering and start knowing. He made her feel like none of this was happening, as if she was where she was supposed to be.

"Newt, Ro, get over here" Alby yelled. Newt pulled his hands away quickly. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, which seemed like a rare sight to Ro. He rubbed the back of his neck and then jogged over to where Alby was. Ro took her time; she found it fun to annoy Alby. Though she hadn't found his breaking point she was determined to. Ro found Alby and Newt where they were standing in front of one of the walls.

"What's up?" Ro stated, curiosity laced inside her voice. Newt pointed in front of him, and Ro noticed the opening which Alby had found. It was a small window that showed the outside of The Glade. There were spaces and more walls, like many corridors, no like a maze. Then it hit Ro...they were inside a maze. She looked at Alby and Newt and knew they were all thinking the same thing. Wait, why was Alby shocked? surely he had been outside of the Glade. The openings were too suspicious to not investigate. Ro's rage seemed to surface. How could they give up so quickly?

"You haven't been outside, have you?" she questioned, her voice dangerously low. Even though she had only known the guys for a matter of hours she felt her first impressions of them fall. They were cowards. They hadn't even tried to find a way out! Ro clenched her fists; she thought Alby would have tried everything. Though the chances of anything being out there were slim, there was always a possibility.

They had avoided the openings for 2 weeks?! Ro slowly walked away from Alby and Newt. Giving up was not an option. The two boys exchanged confused looks. If they won't I will, Ro thought. If no one looked for an exit then there was nothing to live for. Ro refused to think that they were stuck in The Glade, that she was doomed to die in this foreign place.

Why take away her memories? What was the point? There was always a reason and she was determined to live long enough to see it what it was. Ro ran. She ran as fast as she could, even though she had no idea what she was running from or where she was running. Ro loved running. It allowed her to just…..forget everything. She wanted to keep running but soon she found herself blocked by a intimidating wall. Ro stopped at the large entrance to the maze, where the wall loomed far over her head. Only then did she realized how thick the outer walls were. Ro also noticed the many vines that grew on the surface of the walls. They intertwined and tangled with each other making intricate patterns throughout the walls surrounding the Glade. She found it odd that the walls were so thick, it didn't make sense, but Ro passed off the thought quickly There was a short moment of panic that she felt before she decided to go through the walls. It was a gut feeling that Ro remembered but couldn't at the same time. As if she had the same moment of doubt countless times. She wanted to trust the feeling, to not go into the maze. The odd light seemed to be dimming even faster and she felt as if the world had speed up. Like she needed to make a spilt second decision. Ro quickly stepped into the large opening of the maze. She felt an odd sense of rush, like she could run through the maze and find the exit no problem, like everything could be done. But it was a stupid thing to think and Ro mentally scolded herself for thinking it to be that easy.

She had to be only 20 meters in when she heard the yelling. It startled Ro, at first she thought the sound came from the maze. That someone was lost within the madness of the twist and turns of the maze. That maybe there was more than the 3 of them. But she soon realized that the yelling wasn't coming from the maze. It was coming from the Glade. Ro's eyes widened but before she could re act a loud grinding sound screeched through the air. Panic surged through Ro when she realized what was happening.

The walls were closing.

**AN: Hi people! So I have gotten a lot of response from this story and would just like to thank you to the all of you guys reading it. This is my least favorite chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I will try better next time. Sorry about this chapter I find it kinda weird in a way but I hope you guys liked it. I will try to make them longer chapters as well. **

**Please Rate and Review**

**Note: I do not own the Maze Runners Trilogy all rights go to James Dashner, I only own the character Ro. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistake

**Chapter 4: The Panic**

The walls were closing.

Ro thought again inside her head. She had repeated it many times now but still seemed petrified with fear. She couldn't move even though she knew if she didn't act soon she would die. She felt as if she was in the box again, unable to comprehend anything, unable to breath. The grinding of stone against stone pierced through the air with agonizing shrill that sent Ro into immediate action.

Her dazed seemed like a past memory as she ran towards the door with extreme speed. One foot in front of the other she thought as she sprinted to the large doors which closed at a steady pace. She could see Newt and Alby running towards her, the anxiety in their eyes could be seen from her place.

Ro knew that the walls must close for a reason and she was not content with dying, not today. She pushed herself to run faster until she finally reached the closing walls. They continued to close as she ran through them. They tightened together making her turn sideways so that she could fit. She knew Newt and Alby were yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying; they were so close to her.

Newt reached out his hand to her and she tried to run while also reaching out to him. She felt his hand grab hers and pull her out of the shutting doors. A loud clank sounded through the Glade as she was pulled out of the maze. The grinding stopped and her and Newt fell to the ground. Ro landed with a soft thud on the grass. She groaned rubbing her head with her hand. She tried to get up but soon realized that Newt and Ro had fell into an awkward position. Newt slowly got up, his hands above her shoulders. They both blushed madly and Newt quickly got off of Ro. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"You're not trying to take advantage of the girl you are you, you shank?" Alby said in a disapproving tone. Ably knocked Newt in the back of the head. Newt was at a loss for words and so was Ro. She had almost been squashed for god's sake! Newt ignored Alby looking at Ro with fire in his eyes. He was mad at her.

"What in bloody god's name was that Ro?!" Anger laced within his words. Ro was taken aback by his sudden change in emotion. She felt the sudden need to defend herself; after all she had no idea about the walls! She felt a pang of hurt when spoke. It must have shown in her eyes because Newts expression softened. He ran his fingers through his hair to calm down

"Why would you try to go in there? Especially at night when" Newt paused closing his eyes tightly, as if he was trying to block out memories. She could see him sallow the fear he had almost showed on his face. He looked at her desperately.

She was just about to speak when Alby told them they should get some sleep, which seemed like an unattainable goal. There was no way she could get any sleep after what had happened. Alby lead Ro to the one of the buildings that was completely constructed, although it looked as if it would fall down at any moment. He showed her to the sleeping area and she lay down on the floor. It was not pleasant to sleep on, but it was better than being outside. Newt and Alby both lay down as well and a calming silence filled the room. It made it easier for Ro to think. It had only been a day. A day in the maze and yet she already despised it. Everything was too jumbled about and there was too much weirdness in the situation. She couldn't remember anything, but he was so recognizable.

Ro couldn't take Newt off her mind. The way she…felt around him was like second nature. She knew that somewhere in her void of memories he was there. But no matter how hard she tried to remember him she just couldn't. It was eating away at her thoughts, but Newt was only one of her problems, the other was the walls. So they closed…..but why? Tomorrow she was getting answers. Ro closed her eyes and soon fell into the darkness around her.

Newts P.O.V

There were lots of things about the maze that Newt didn't understand, and frankly he didn't want to know. Well maybe at first, yes at first he had wanted to know everything. But now it was different, everything was different. Newt didn't want to know anymore, he just wanted to be done. Which he knew was something he would never get. Newt knew the real reason on why he didn't tell Ro about the maze. When Alby had told him everything just seemed to stop mattering, and he didn't want that to happen to Ro. He didn't want her to feel the way he felt. Feel the emptiness, the drowning fear. He didn't want her to be so afraid, didn't want her to be like him. But that was a stupid decision. Newt slowly lay down on the hard ground of the small room. It smelt like a rotting wood and which made him cringe. Something about it, he couldn't quite figure out what though. Every day it seemed more powerful and he hated it. He hated everything more nowadays. Not that he remembered how the days were before…"this".

Newt turned around on the floor trying to find a comfortable position, which was nearly impossible on the hard ground. He looked up at the roof. The wood's patterns seemed to dance throughout the room. He noticed how the groves within the planks were so curved, so simple yet beautiful. He was glad he could focus on this one thing for now. Night was the only thing Newt had liked about the place. That was until he saw "them". Night time used to be the escape for. A time when he didn't have to believe he was in the maze. But now it was worse than the day. Newt sighed inwardly how was he going to tell all of this to Ro? He turned his head from the roof to look at her. She was far away from him but he could still she her in the darkness of the room. Her face relaxed and peaceful. He smiled at her, _god she's so perfect. _Newt suddenly felt the wave of fatigue hit him and he closed his eyes. Letting everything that had happen wash over him.

**An: Sorry guys that I haven't updated recently and sorry about crappy chapter it's not my favorite but I am having some serious writers block. Ahh anyways thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. So I have decided to involve you guys in this story a bit more by giving you some choice! As you see I haven't written any physical description for Ro, so if you want to send me a character profile thing then I will chose one and write using those physical descriptions. Again thank you so much **


	5. The Maze

**The Maze**

**Newt**

There were many things that made Newt want to stay in bed that day. Maybe it was the reason that he didn't want to face another day. Yea that was it… lying around wasn't really option, but it didn't stop Newt from trying to hide from the maze. It was something that he had been doing lately. And it wasn't making him feel any better, which aggravated him. Newt knew deep down he couldn't run from it….but he still tried. That's why he liked sleep so much, it made everything go away. He was at peace. A loud grinding sound blinded his thoughts. He cringed at the sound of stone scraping against stone even though he had heard it every morning the last two weeks.

As his senses slowly recovered from the haziness of sleep, he looked around him. Beside him, Alby was just waking up. Newt barely noticed the empty space on the other side of the room until he remembered what had happened the day before.

_Ro. _He remembered everything instantly. The walls closing on her and the penetrating fear that she would be taken by whatever happened out in the maze at night. The thought that she would be gone. He bolted up and frantically looked around. When he couldn't see her anywhere, he sprinted outside, paying no attention to the calls from Alby fading behind him. He desperately looked for any sign of her, but to no avail.

"Ro!" He shouted.

After a few moments of pure dread, he saw her coming from… _She was coming from the bloody maze._ The anxiety and worry was replaced with fury that seemed to seethe through him. What in shucks name was she doing!

He stomped up to her, and her curious expression quickly turned into one of confusion.

Newt could barely keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs, "What the _shuck _were you doing in the maze?!"

Ro barely looked fazed by his reaction, "I was curious, and since you and Alby didn't have the balls to explore outside the walls, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Newt felt like he had been slapped in the face. Yes he had been a coward but it gave her no right to judge him. She had been there for what? Two days? He had been there for two weeks for god sake! Did she even value her life anymore?

Her crossed arms fell by her sides and he could feel her defiance weaken.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Newt looked at her with heavy eyelids. This girl who he had only met a couple days ago. Yet he felt that he had known her forever.

"I'm scared, Newt" she said softly

She didn't deserve to be in a situation any more than he or Alby did.

"All of us are" he replied, "But until we find out what happens out there we should stay in the Glade. There's enough shucking stuff to figure out already"

"I just want answers, and the maze is the only place that we are going to find them" She stated. Newt sighed heavily.

" I know, but we need to work together. You won't do us any good if you end up disappearing in the middle of the bloody day." Newt said. He wasn't angry anymore, there was no point. A soft breeze blew across the Glade creating a pleasant chill to the morning's heat. It cooled Newts nerves made him feel like himself again. Suddenly her hand was in his...and everything stopped. It was perfect, so normal so simple yet it seemed to spark through him and send him shivers. He didn't know what was happening until he saw that he was at the maze's walls

Newt stopped abruptly and looked up at the looming walls that casted the large shadows around the maze.

"Ro...no" Newt said sharply, pulling himself out of the daze he was in. He pulled his hand away quickly and took a couple steps back.

"C'mon" she said, "It's not like we'll be in for long. Even If you don't come I'm going in anyway. And you were the one who said we should work as a team." She said. Newt didn't respond. He didn't want anything to do with the maze much less the contents of it. She grabbed his hand again but more gently

"You don't have to be afraid of it...just a couple steps that's all" there was an odd sense of thrill in the air. It seemed to replace everything else he was feeling and drone over him. It wasn't just thrill; it was the thing his brain had been craving, remembering. Something about the way she said it. Like second nature, he knew it. Newt slowly moved towards the maze's walls. He could feel Ro's energy humming beside him, her eagerness to explore the unknown depths of the maze.

Newt couldn't help but feel the same excitement beneath the fear that he had, and without a second thought he was in the maze.

And then he was running.

And she was beside him laughing as the wind tousled her hair. He felt so young and so free. It was as if he was running away from the maze, running away from his problems. Like he would never have to think again, never have to try to remember. Both of them just kept running and running, some natural instinct telling them where they need to go. Twisting and turning they moved effortlessly.

Something caught Newt's eye making him stop and trail behind Ro. On the maze wall a glint of light shone through the many vines. He walked towards the wall and moved the vines that were covering the object. A metal board and on it engraved words. Newt studied the wording carefully trying to make sense of it, but it made no shucking sense.

**World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department**

**Ro**

"Ro, come over here. Look at this." Newt called. Ro turned around and started back.

"What? Did you find some interesting klunk?"

"Maybe . . ."

Newt pointed at the sign:

World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department

Ro traced her fingers over the grooved patterns on the metal sheet. _What did this mean?_ It made no sense to Ro, and judging by the baffled expression on Newt's face he didn't have any idea either. She broke down the words inside her mind. Experiment meant that someone must have put them here. But what was the experiment? To get out of the maze? And what the hell did they mean by Killzone. Were they supposed to die here? Ro shivered and tried to calm down her jumbled thoughts.

"We should tell Alby, he should know about….this" Newt stated firmly as he backed away from the wall and started walking back the way they had come. Ro nodded and followed beside him.

"Thanks", Newt looked at her, puzzled.

"For what?" he stopped walking looking at her. Ro smiled at him.

"You know for….coming I guess. For listening to me, for everything I guess" Newt smiled and nodded. Before long Ro could see the entrance to the maze and the flourishing grass that was her new home.

The vivid jade was almost blinding compared to the dull stone of the maze. Newt turned to Ro to speak but was interrupted by a cacophony of yelling in the distance. It was Alby.

And he was pissed.

Ro hadn't seen Alby this infuriated since she had been arrived here (granted that was only a couple days but still). There was something about Alby that had made Ro think he was calm. She couldn't have been more wrong. Alby had yelled at them a lot, he was practically on fire when Newt and she had arrived back from the maze. Most of the arguing was a one sided bundle of fury that Ro couldn't really comprehend.

He had scowled at them breathlessly not letting Newt or Ro voice their findings in the maze. In his state of exasperation he naturally put Newt and Ro to work. Newt had told Ro about the patterns of the maze, how people would keep coming. All of them knew they needed to make a system so many of them could function in their society.

As Ro worked on the buildings within the Glade she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that the metal plaque gave her.

_Killzone._

It was all she could focus on. The words were all so simple but together they seemed to create an eerie suspicion inside her. Were they like lab rats being tested, just waiting to be killed? The maze seemed to create a stream of endless questions; Ro knew they would never be answered, or if they wanted answers they needed to find them on their own. And that's exactly what they were going to do.

Many hours later, after Ro had worked on the buildings Newt finally told Alby about the sign that they had seen.

**AN: Hi people, sorry for the delayed chapter! But it is longer so that a bonus I guess. I would like to give a huge thanks to my BFF Taylor or ****Pheonix1121** **for being an editor and the cure to my writers block! She is currently helping me with this story and I am very grateful. She doesn't have any stories up at the moment but we are working on some stuff together and she may have some stuff up later….or not it depends. Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, and following me and my story.**

**Update: So the character profile thing is still in effect, I have had only one suggestion, which I like a lot but I would love to hear some more suggestion! Remember it can be really stupid stuff to…..like her favorite food or something…I don't know you guys decide!**

**Also I was wondering out of all the people who are reading who has read the book and seen the movie or both. If you can just tell me which one then I can modify for the audience. I am currently writing from the books perspective, but I can add some stuff from the movie if that is what people want **

**I do not own the Maze Runners Series, all rights go to the author James Dashner, I only own the character Ro. **


	6. The Dream

**A/N: Hey so I'm back...yup... I hate the way I wrote this chapter but its all I could do. PM me if you have any questions. **

**Chapter 6: The Dream **

It had been weeks since the discovery of the signs inside the maze and Ro had finally convinced Alby and Newt that going into the maze was a good idea. Though she knew the worry that they felt was for her safety, she couldn't help but think their fear was unnecessary.

The maze had to hold something that none of them could even comprehend. So she had begun regularly running through the twisted labyrinth. Trying to make sense of the turns, trying to write things down. But with limited resources it was hard to track anything. She had found nothing, and it was infuriating.

Ro slammed her fist down on the table and let out a frustrated sigh. Nothing made any sense! She expected to see patterns, something that connected something. But nothing. No matter how much she looked at her chaotic notes or how hard she tried to remember, nothing was intertwining.

"I never thought paper could get you this mad" Newt stated sarcastically as he sat down on the chair opposite to Ro.

"It just doesn't make any sense! Nothing connects!" She said in an exasperated tone as threw her arms up in the air. Newt looked at the notes that were sprawled across the table.

"You write like 2 year old…..how can you even read this?" he questioned.

She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on and glared at the paper in front of her.

"It's just how I write, so deal with it"

He put his hands up in defense "Okay"

Ro sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed. I thought I would find something useful by now but its just been formation after formation. And I've run out of paper so half of this crap is in my head"

Newt nodded and grabbed a couple more pages of notes and studied them, making quick side notes every so often. Ro noticed how peaceful he looked. It was the first time since she had been the maze that she had really gotten to see what he looked like. As he read his eyebrows furrowed slightly, eyes focused. His blue eyes seemed to fill with knowledge and become sharper as he read. Ro shook her head, clearing her thoughts and continued to re-read the leftover notes.

2 hours passed before Ro couldn't take the insanity of reading the same things over and over again. She stood up abruptly.

"I'm going for a run"

Newt looked out the small makeshift window, then looked back at her.

"Ro, its almost dark"

She sighed with frustration "I'll be right back, I just need a minute to clear my head."

Before Newt could protest she ran out the door and towards the entrance of the maze. The walls loomed over her, she didn't know if she could ever get used to them. Probably not. She stopped at the entrance taking a look at the sun to see its position in the sky. _I have time _she thought and ran into the maze without hesitation.

She had been running for awhile when she decided to head back before the sun fell behind the horizon. She was tired from the run but it didn't slow her down. Only made her feel more alive. The beating of her heart, the intake and release of breath her footsteps echoing off the walls was exhilarating. When she ran, her problems left her. She didn't need to think about the secrets of the maze. All she needed to know is that she could run.

Ro made it out of the maze before the walls closed. But only by a couple minutes. When she met up with the guys she could see the worry fall off their faces. Alby soon replaced it with light anger telling her not to run off again. Ro nodded and walked to the building in which they slept in. Newt and her talked about some possible theories to the maze while Alby stayed silent. When she lay on the floor sleep came to her quicker than a blink of an eye.

Jumbled sounds echoed all around her in the darkness. She could hear the voices of many, but she couldn't comprehend any words. Only tones of sound.

And then she heard the distinct sound of bubbling water and an electronic buzz that could only come from lights.

Then it hit her.

Images, and she felt like everything was a memory, yet she had no recollection of what was happening. She saw screens, herself at computers. Flashes people in lab coats. And then she felt a strong pair of arms dragging her away. Dragging her away from two individuals whose faces were blurred from her vision. One taller than the other. Both male. Both being restrained, the shorter of the two being dragged anyway, while the other one was only being restrained. They were struggling against the holding of their captors.

She heard her voice shout out in grief and panic "No! Please! Not him! Not my brother" she felt immense fear, the scene was pulled away from her and her consciousness was plugged in darkness. She could hear a voice. A singular voice," Don't worry I won't leave you" and a flash of electric blue eyes.

Ro woke up startle. Cold sweat covered her body and she trembled. Her breathing was rapid and her forehead throbbed with pain. She looked around frantically at her surroundings and saw Newt sleeping not to far away, his back facing her.

_Was that a dream?_ She couldn't comprehend what had happened. _Was it a memory? Did that happen? _Ro tried to remember the faces of those in the dream but she couldn't. The more she tried the more her head pulsed with pain. She knew somewhere deep in her brain that she knew who the figures were. But with no memories she couldn't place names to anything.

Ro sat up and tried to slow her breathing. Inhaling and exhaling calmly. Suddenly Newt shot up from his laying position, eyes wide in fear. His breathing was heavy and he shivered just as she did. She jumped in surprise.

"Newt, are you okay?" Ro said quietly concern laced in her voice. He turned surprised by her voice.

"Yeah...just a nightmare" he responded hesitantly "what are you doing up?"

" I had one too...a nightmare...I think" she moved closer to him. Enough so if she reached out her hand he could touch him.

" Do you want to...talk about it?" She asked lightly.

"It was nothing" he said quickly as he lay back down on the ground. She did the same. She could tell that he was lying. But she didn't pry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I just hate nightmares" she replied.

Newt nodded "Well don't worry, I won't leave you, okay?"

Her blood ran cold "What?" She asked stuttering.

He looked at her confused by her fear " I won't leave you" he repeated. His eyes gazed into hers, his electric blue eyes.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, like, or follow! It helps a lot :3**


End file.
